


Butterflies

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute patton is ther too, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Somebody is feeling some butterflies in their tummy





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> so a while back I was trying to think of some pet names Logan might call Virgil, and a sweet anon suggested butterfly because Virgil is responsible for the butterflies you feel in you tummy , and while it didn't work for what i was writing then it works perfectly now.

Patton knocked on Logan’s door before swinging it open and freezing in horror. Logan was sat at his desk chair, shirtless, and with electrodes and wires coming from his chest.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked, coming to kneel down next to him, hands fluttering over the tangle of equipment . 

“Yes Patton. I believe I am quite well. I simply experienced something odd and am trying to gather the necessary data to understand it.” Patton visibly relaxed, sitting back on his heels. 

“Well, what did you experience?” 

“A sudden increased heart rate. An odd feeling in my chest, as if it were under pressure, it also felt cold and burning hot all at once. And my stomach was, well I'm not sure how to describe it.” 

“Like butterflies were flying around in there?” Patton asked, which Logan thought was a very odd thing to say until he took in the grin on Patton's delighted face. 

“ I suppose that is one way to put it.” He said, nervously eyeing the increasingly excited side. 

“And were you perhaps talking to someone, or thinking of them, when this happened?” 

The answer was yes. He had been showing Anxiety his latest plan and ruminating on just how aesthetically pleasing his friend was when he had first felt the, uh, butterflies. The rest of the symptoms had appeared when Virgil had began praising his plan. It was unexpected, he had brought the plan to Virgil because he had a particular knack for finding flaws in things, but the praise had made him smile. 

Beeping interrupted Logan’s thoughts as once again his heart rate increased and he got the odd feeling in his chest. 

“Are you feeling it right now ?” 

Embarrassed Logan quickly pulled the electrodes off and put his shirt on. “It’s not important,” Logan brushed him off. 

Patton stood to leave the room, aware of Logan’s discomfort, but paused in the doorway. “Well whoever your little butterfly is, you should tell them how you feel,” 

With that he was gone, leaving Logan to puzzle over what he had learned. Was Virgil ‘his little butterfly’ ? He chuckled imagining what Anxietys reaction to the term would probably be. Was it possible that the way he felt for Virgil was anything more than platonic?

 

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that the answer was yes. However he still was not sure what to do about it. Logically, the answer seemed to be to march right up to him and tell him about the butterflies he caused. 

 

Logan did not do that. It now seemed that he got the butterflies everytime he so much as thought about him, meaning that being in the same room as Virgil was overwhelming, now that he was aware of his feelings. Every time his butterfly so much as looked at him he was done for. 

 

It took a very anxious Vigil asking him why he was behaving so odd for him to confess. He struggled with the words at first but soon they were tumbling from him in torrents. The butterflies flies were tripled as he watched Virgil’s eyes grow wider and wider, unsure what it meant.

He finally stopped talking, running his tie through his hands as he waited for a reply. Virgil opened his mouth several times, stuttering and fidgeting nervously. 

“Me too” he finally said in a rushed mumble. The pressure in his chest had reached critical levels and he simply had to do something to relieve it. He reached for Anxiety, pulling him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

The pressure was eased somewhat, but the butterflies were . wreaking havoc on his stomach. Experimentally he pressed his lips to Virgil’s forehead. His Butterfly let out a breath of a gasp, tilting his head up to look at him. 

Logan was sure he was getting there, it it still wasn't enough. He cupped a hand over Anxiety’s jaw, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip.   
“May I?” 

Virgil swallowed, but nodded, and each took a steadying breath before Logan fit his lips over his Butterfly’s. 

All of a sudden the world felt soft, and sweet and right. What could only be described as joy radiated from him as Virgil's lips moved against his, butterflies racing through his whole being when Anxiety fisted his hands in his shirt, raising onto his toes slightly to kiss him harder. 

“Awwwww” Patton exclaimed from behind them, unable to help himself. The two broke apart to look at him, Anxiety blushing deeply and hiding his face in Logic’s neck. “Logan, Virgil is your butterfly?” 

“Yes, yes he is.” He said proudly, wrapping an arm proudly around his shoulder, and grinning even wider than Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have something to say you know where to leave it ;)  
> come find me on tumblr inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
